Кен Канеки/Галерея
kaneki_01.png|Дизайн Канеки в аниме. kaneki_02.png|Дизайн Канеки в аниме. Kaneki 1.png|Канеки спорит с Хидэ. Kaneki noticing that Rize reads the same novel.png|Канеки замечает, что Ризе читает такой же роман. Kaneki waking up in the hospital.png|Пробуждение Канеки в госпитале. Kaneki with an eyepatch.png|Канеки с глазной повязкой. Nishio beating Kaneki.png|Нишио избивает Канеки. Kaneki piercing Nishio.png|Канеки пронзает Нишио. Kaneki showing his kagune.png|Канеки демонстрирует кагуне. Young Kaneki.png|Канеки в детстве. Kaneki practicing eating human food.png|Канеки пытается съесть людскую пищу. Shuu breaking Kaneki's arm.png|Шу ломает руку Канеки. Kaneki putting his mask for the first time.png|Канеки впервые надевает маску. Kaneki ready to fight.png|Канеки готов в бою. Kaneki biting Amon.png|Канеки кусает Амона. Kaneki vs Amon.png|Канеки против Амона. Kaneki asking Amon to escape in order to not eat him.png|Канеки просит Амона убегать, чтоб он не съел его. Kaneki loses control of his Kagune.png|Канеки теряет контроль над кагуне. Kaneki attacking Yomo.png|Канеки атакует Йомо. Yamori beating up Kaneki.png|Ямори избивает Канеки. Yamori piercing Kaneki with his Kagune.png|Ямори пронзает Канеки своим кагуне. Kaneki accepting being a ghoul.png|Канеки принимает в себе гуля. Kaneki telling it's his turn.png|Канеки заявляет о своей очереди атаковать. Kaneki fighting with Yamori.png|Сражение Канеки с Ямори. Kaneki fighting with Yamori2.png|Сражение Канеки с Ямори. Kaneki cutting Yamori's kakuja arm.png|Канеки отсекает какуджа-руку Ямори. Kaneki2 01.png|Боевой костюм Канеки в аниме. Kaneki2 02.png|Дизайн Канеки в аниме (2 сезон). Regeneratyon Kaneki im anime.png|Регенерация Канеки в аниме. Kaneki Kagune Root A.png|Кагуне Канеки (2 сезон). Kaneki_Kakuja_Anime.png|Маска какуджа Канеки в аниме. Kaneki's kakuja root A.png|Какуджа кагуне Канеки в аниме. Kaneki eats Arata Proto.png|Канеки ест куски Араты Прото. ---- Ken_Kaneki.png|Канеки на обложке манги. Shironeki_manga.png|Канеки на обложке манги. Kaneki-eyepatch.jpg|Канеки с глазной повязкой. Kaneki's kakugan.png|Односторонний какуган Канеки. Kaneki's-mask.png|Маска Канеки. Ken Kaneki2.png|Канеки после пыток Ямори. Shironeki_smile.png|Канеки после пыток Ямори. Kaneki's_black_eyepatch.png|Чёрная глазная повязка. Kaneki_defeat_Giru-san.png|Канеки одолевает Гиру. Kaneki's_constitution_(chapter_88).png|Телосложение Канеки после тренировок. Shironeki_chapter_121.png|Канеки после пыток Ямори. Kaneki Original Kagune.png|Ринкаку-щупальца. Kensuit.png|Боевой костюм Канеки. Kaneki's_battle_suit.png|Боевой костюм Канеки. Kaneki's battle stance.png|Боевая стойка Канеки. ShiroKaneki_mask.png|Маска Канеки. Kaneki's Jason mask.png|Канеки в маске Джейсона. Kaneki's regeneration.png|Сверхчеловеческая регенерация. Kaneki_kakuja_first_mask.png|Первая полукакуджа-маска. Kaneki's Kakuja Mask.png|Вторая полукакуджа-маска. Kaneki's_Kakuja_Mask_Sideview.png|Вторая полукакуджа-маска (вид сбоку). Kaneki's incomplete Kakuja Kagune.png|Ринкаку-полукакуджа: хвост-сколопендра. Kaneki's Final Kakuja Mask.png|Окончательная маска какуджа Канеки. Kaneki's Kagune.png|Нестабильный кагуне Канеки. Kaneki in Cochlea Cell.png|Канеки в Кокурии. Kaneki in Cochlea Cell 2.png|Канеки в Кокурии. Kaneki_in_Cochlea_Cell_3.png|Канеки в Кокурии. Sasaki_Haise_RE.png|Хайсе Сасаки. Haise_Sasaki_in_color.png|Хайсе Сасаки (в цвете). HaiseSasaki.png|Первое появление Сасаки. Sasakidressuniform.png|Парадная форма Сасаки. HaiseKagune.png|Сасаки выпускает кагуне. Haise Yukimura.png|Куинке Сасаки. Younger Haise.png|Сасаки Хайсе в юности. Sasaki_getting_a_MadoPunch.png|Сасаки получает от Акиры Удар Мадо. Sasarious.png|Сасарьезность. sasaki-touka.png|Первая Встреча Сасаки с Тоукой. Haise_Kaneki_Ken_Dream.png|Канеки беседует с Сасаки в его сне. Kaneki-Sasako.png|Сасаки притворяется девушкой. Sasaki_saves_Mutsuki.png|Сасаки спасает Муцуки. Takizawa attacking Sasaki.png|Такидзава нападает на Сасаки. Sasaki pierce Takizawa.png|Хайсе пронзает Сейдо своим кагуне. Takizawa cut off Sasaki's kagune.png|Такидзава отсекает кагуне Сасаки. Takizawa strangles Sasaki.png|Такидзава душит Сасаки. Kaneki's_call.png|Канеки в подсознании Сасаки. Hinami_saves_Sasaki.png|Хинами спасает Сасаки. Haiseneki.png|Сасаки смиряется со своим возможным исчезновением. Child_Shironeki_and_Sasaki.png|Канеки умоляет Сасаки не стирать его. Sasaki_vs_Takizawa_2.png|Сасаки пронзает Такидзаву своим кагуне. Sasaki_protect_Hinami.png|Хайсе заступается за Хинами. Sasaki_eyepatch-mask.png|Реконструкция маски Канеки. Sasaki_vs_White_Suits.png|Сасаки против Белых Костюмов. Akira_embracing_Haise.png|Акира утешает Сасаки. Lunatic Eclipse Helipad.png|Хайсе и Шу на крыше Lunatic Eclipse. Sasaki_vs_Tsukiyama.png|Шу избивает Хайсе. Kaneki awoken re.png|Пробуждение Канеки. Kaneki_and_Tsukiyama.png|Возвращение Канеки. Kaneki re.png|Возвращение Канеки. Kaneki_slice_Eto.png|Канеки разрубает какуджа Это. Eto licking Kaneki's kakugan.png|Это облизывает какуган Канеки. Eto chopped.png|Канеки разрубает Это надвое. Kaneki_devouring_Owl_Kakuja.png|Канеки пожирает останки какуджа Это. Kaneki throw Shuu.png|Канеки выбрасывает Цукияму с крыши. Kaneki with Shirazu's corpse.png|Канеки над телом Ширазу. Kaneki Black Reaper.png|Черный Бог Смерти CCG. Kaneki_at_S3_Meeting.png|Канеки на собрании S3. Kaneki_Kagune_hand.png|Кагуневидная рука Канеки. Eto_under_arrest.png|Канеки арестовывает Это. EtoKen_at_press-conference.png|Канеки и Это на пресс-конференции. Eto_at_newpaper.png|Фотография Это и Канеки в газетной статье. Kaneki_re65.png|Улыбка Сасаки. Sasaki_with_Guardians.png|Сасаки в сопровождении персонала Кокурии. Kaneki_staring_at_camera.png|Восстание Канеки против CCG. Kaneki_and_Hinami_reunion.png|Воссоединение Канеки и Хинами. Sasaki's_smile_to_Hinami.png|Канеки улыбается Хинами. Hinami_slapped_Kaneki.png|Хинами бьет Кена по лицу. Kaneki_saves_Renji.png|Канеки спасает Йомо. Kaneki_faces_Arima.png|Противостояние Канеки и Аримы. kaneki-touka.png|Встреча Канеки с Тоукой, после: Перерождения. Arima_strikes_Kaneki.png|Канеки блокирует атаку Аримы. Kaneki's_tear.png|Канеки огорчён словами Тоуки. Kaneki's_new_battlesuit.png|Новый боевой костюм Канеки. Kaneki_vs_Arima_ch73.png|Канеки против Аримы. Kaneki_vs_Arima_ch73-2.png|Канеки против Аримы. Kaneki_БЕЗНОГИМ.png|Арима отрубает ноги Канеки. Kaneki_kakuja_re.png|Переходная какуджа-форма Канеки. Kaneki_kakuja_ch75.png|Переходная какуджа-форма Канеки. Kaneki_vs_Arima_ch75.png|Какуджа-Канеки против Аримы. Arima_slashes_Kaneki.png|Арима кромсает Канеки. Kaneki_loses_limbs.png|Канеки лишается конечностей. Kaneki_tears_ch75.png|«Переродившийся» Канеки. Kaneki_kakuja_ch76.png|После "Перерождения". Kaneki_smile_ch76.png|Безмятежная улыбка Канеки. Kaneki_vs_Arima_Ch76.png|Канеки против Аримы. Kaneki_vs_Arima_Ch76-2.png|Канеки против Аримы. Kaneki_kagune_lattice_re81.png|Атака по площади (манипуляция кагуне). Kaneki's kagune manipulation – cell trap.png|Кагуне-клетка (манипуляция кагуне). Kaneki's kagune manipulation – tentacles trap.png|Западня из ринкаку-щупалец (манипуляция кагуне). Kaneki_breaks_Owl-quinque.png|Канеки сокрушает последний куинке Аримы. Kaneki_vs_Arima_rech82.png|Канеки блокирует последние атаки Аримы. Arima_pierce_Kaneki_re82.png|Арима пронзает Канеки. Arima_and_Kaneki_at_flower_field_rech82.png|Конец сражения. Arima's_suicide.png|Арима перерезает себе горло на глазах у Канеки. Arima_and_Sasaki_happy.png|Арима и Сасаки в воспоминаниях Канеки. Kaneki_says_goodbye_to_Arima.png|Канеки прощается с Аримой. Kaneki's_new_centipede-kagune.png|Новый кагуне Канеки. Kaneki_as_One-Eyed_King.png|Новый Одноглазый Король. Touka_is_glad_to_see_Kaneki.png|Гостеприимство по-киришимовски... Kaneki_wears_eyepatch_again.png|...и его последствия. Ex-Anteiku_Staff_reunion.png|Воссоединение бывшего персонала Антейку. Naki_attacks_Kaneki.png|Наки нападает на Канеки. Kaneki_creates_a_Black_Goat_group.png|Канеки объявляет о формировании «Чёрной Козы». Naki_attacks_Kaneki again.png|Наки повторно нападает на Канеки. Kaneki_escapes_from_Naki's_grab.png|Канеки вырывается из захвата Наки. Kaneki's_kagune_–_Yamori's_form.png|Кагуне Канеки в форме кагуне Ямори. Kaneki_and_Naki_–_conciliation.png|Примирение Канеки и Наки. ---- OP01-01.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel OP01-15.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel OP01-25.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel OP01-26.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel Munou.png|Канеки в опенинге Munō ED01-01.png|Канеки в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 1) ED02-08.png|Канеки в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 2) ED02-01.jpg|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku ---- EtoKenArt.jpg KanekiOsterreichArt.jpg KanekiRedArmArt.jpg WhiteKenArt.jpg WhiteKenLightArt.jpg KanekiBlackReaperArt.jpg Kaneki as OEK – Re Chapter 100 art.png Kaneki Ken by Ishida Sui 27.11.2016.jpg|«Я посеял семена, хоть в этом и нет смысла.» («Последнее дело», 27.11.2016) ---- Ace_of_Heart_Sasaki.jpg|Туз Червей (Хайсе Сасаки). Ace_of_Hearts_Kaneki.jpg|Туз Червей (Кен Канеки). Queen_of_hearts.jpg|Дама Червей (Кен Канеки и Ризе Камиширо). Joker_Kaneki.jpg|Джокер в издании с Jump Festa (Кен Канеки) ---- Characharge 1.jpg|Чехол Charmstrap 1.jpg|Подвеска Keychain 1.jpg|Брелок Pen 1.jpg|Ручка Canbadge 1.jpg|Значок Special Illustration Calendar 2015 Front.png|Календарь на 2015 год (спереди) Special Illustration Calendar 2015 01-02.png|Календарь на 2015 год Special Illustration Calendar 2015 11-12.pn.png|Календарь на 2015 год Kaneki_earring.jpg|Подвеска ---- Illustration 1.jpg Illustration 2.jpg Illustration 3.jpg Illustration 11.jpg Illustration 16.jpg Illustration 17.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей